


Swim with me

by Queerklancing



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka decided to swim the relay with everyone and Makoto could not be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim with me

**Author's Note:**

> My mind just did a thing. And I wrote it down. You can interpret this as a love story or just a little thing about friendship. I just had to write something about the connection of these beautiful boys.

Finally. We will be able to swim again. Together like we did back then. I feel so relieved and happy that I actually collapse on the floor. Haru seems to be a little bit embarrassed. But I am just so happy I could hug him. I want to ask him, why he has changed his mind, but then I see the cellphone in his hand. I can’t help but smile. So Nagisa, your feelings went through to him after all. “How long did you wait for me?”  
I look up into Haru’s face. I can tell that he is blaming himself for not being at home. I just smile at him.  
“Not very long. Don’t worry.” He just stares at me in silence.  
“Liar.” I flinch at his words. “You even fell asleep on the floor.” I laugh and rub the back of my head. “Yes, um, you see I was pretty exhausted after my race.” It seems like Haru is back to his usual self. I want to ask him a million things, but I know that this is not the right time. If he wants to talk about it, he will do it, when he’s ready. I am really glad that he is finally at home.   
I lift my head and look into his eyes, these deep blue eyes, which reflect my face. I can tell that he has somehow changed. That something is troubling him. And that it’s Rin’s fault. He really doesn’t know, which impact he has on Haru. And that kind of really drives me mad. I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder. I chuckle and close my eyes. Guess Haru can also tell what I’m thinking. I just want him to be alright. When I open my eyes again a hand is held out in front of me. I look up at Haru to see his plain expression, but I can tell that he is worried.  
“Let’s go to sleep.”  
I blink in surprise, but then I answer him with my biggest smile. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

I can feel Haru’s back resting against mine. He is warm and he smells of chlorine. I can’t fall asleep. I wonder where he has been all this time. What is he thinking? Is he really okay, after losing this match?  
I think in some way I am a little bit hurt, that Rin can confuse him like this. I turn around. I just want to look at him, to feel him beside me. At exactly this moment Haru also turns around to face me.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
I give him a loving smile. “Me neither.”  
I stare at him. We’ve been through a lot. I want to be by his side. Forever.  
“You.. were really beautiful.”  
“Huh?”   
I’m really surprised by his statement and … I can’t tell for sure, because it is really dark in here, but I think his face is a little red.  
“When I saw you swim at the tournament. You were really fast. I like that strong style of yours. It was really beautiful.”  
Right know I feel so happy I might die. I just got a compliment from Haru. My heart beats so fast, that I can’t take it anymore. I stutter as I answer him.  
“T-Thank you! Really, I was so glad that you came to see me swim.”  
After all I swam just for him. Suddenly he stiffens and clenches his hand in the blanket. His blue eyes turn dark once again. He probably feels guilty, because he was not with us. I can tell that there are a lot of things he still needs to figure out. A deep drawn sight escapes my lips as I get up to pull Haru right into my arms. He makes a surprised noise and at first it seems like he is trying to resist me, but then he slowly relaxes. I gently stroke the back of his head. “Haru. It’s okay.” After a few seconds, I feel him snuggle against my chest. This is one of the rare moments, when he actually allows someone to care for him. And I am so grateful, that I am this person.  
“Haru. This is the first time, that I can’t read your thoughts.”  
I chuckle as I lay my hand on his back, caressing him softly.  
“I guess that is because you can’t even tell yourself, what you’re feeling right know.”  
Haru digs his fingers into my shirt. I raise one hand to his neck and slide my fingertips over his skin.  
“But that’s okay. Sometimes you need a little time to figure everything out. So don’t stress yourself. I will always be there for you.  
I love you, Haru.”

I should feel embarrassed to say something like this, but these are my true feelings and I want him to know that. I don’t know what kind of love we share, but I know that I need him. And he needs me.   
I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him. I don’t expect him to say anything, when I suddenly hear his muffled voice.

“I also want to swim with you, Makoto.”  
I can feel his body on mine. One would think that he is as cold as water, but right now he feels unbearably hot.   
I feel dizzy, but I pull him closer to me. That is all I need.   
I place my lips on his head. “Yes. Let’s try our best tomorrow.”   
I’m sure that we will win. Together.


End file.
